The Youth Curse FMA
by Nikki Lakes
Summary: What if suddenly Al turns into a 6 year old, then Ed is turned into a 3 year old? Roy and Riza are their parents? Ed if stubborn but pain sensitive, Al is just plain sensitive. What will happen? Read and Find out in... -zoom- The Youth Curse -super pose-
1. Mission gone WrongHospital time!

-This is after Al gets his body back, and after Ed gets his arm and leg back, this is a random thing i thought of...-

Edward and Al ran quickly to their next assignment, appearantly someone was using some type of magic against humans, they didnt know what exactly they had been doing, just that something had happened. Edward growled, "i wish this damn person would stay in the same place! i cant stand playing chase!" Suddenly a blinding light surrounded Al. Ed started to run over him just as a second light surrounded him.

Ed woke up hours later he looked around and sat up slowly and stopped mid air, about to run his hands through his hair. He looked straight at his hand, it was much smaller then it should be, "what the..." he stopped instantly, it was a younger version of his voice. he looked around quickly and saw a 6 year old Al laying beside him asleep. Ed's eyes wided as he stood up quickly, "al! wake up! somefings wong! you have to wake up!" he yelled shrilley and impatiently. Al woke up and rubbed his eye, "brother?" he stopped instantly hearing his voice. Al jumped up quickly, "what happened to us?" he yelled shrilly also. Suddenly at least 10 squad cars surrounded them, out of one of them popped out, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Riza ran over to them quickly and Al instantly launched himself into her arms terrified by what was happening. Ed frowned standing in the back ground fighting tears for terror, he forgot how much a 3 year old could cry until that moment. Roy came over and picked Edward up and rubbed his back as Edward started to sob into his shoulder. Roy was calm and silent as he watched Riza try and calm Al. Roy sighed as he saw all the others surround them and the small boys. Roy looked over to Riza, who had Al calmed mostly calmed. Roy was holding Ed close sighing as Ed stopped the tears trying to stay strong. Riza came over and rubbed Ed's back softly, "I told you that you shouldnt have sent them, we didnt know what would happen..." She said softly and maternally. Roy nodded, "i know, but everyone else is on sick days, lets go home, i say these two need a warm bath and to sleep through the night." Riza nodded and they walked back to the squad car and got in the back holding the elric brothers close.

As they got home, Roy and Riza got out holding them close as they walked inside. Riza smiled softly at the brothers, "bath time. you both are covered in dirt and dust." Ed made a face, as did Al, but they didnt respond. Roy and Riza took them to the bathroom and filled up the bathtub first. Riza stripped off Al and Ed's clothing and set them in the bathtub gently. Ed tried to hide his teeny tiny man hood, embarressed. Riza smiled as she started to wash them gently. Roy went and got a snack ready that the brothers could eat before they were put to bed and also making sure their room was ready for them. Riza giggled softly as edward blushed when she washed EVERYWHERE on his body. She washed them off then helped them out carefully. Al was enjoying this all giggling almost frequently. Edward was kinda sullen not talking much. Riza got them into their pajamas then picked them up, setting them on her hips, and carried them downstairs. Al layed his head on her shoulder sleepily. Riza smiled as she set them in two chairs, there was a cookie and a small glass of milk in front of them both. Al and Ed ate slowly, since they had to take little kid bites. Al was just tall enough he could see over the table, Ed on the other hand was staring at the under side of the table. Ed ate half of his cookie then tried to get down from the chair, but fell flat on his face. Riza rushed over and picked him up kissing all over his face, "are you ok Edward?" Edward nodded his eyes swimming in tears but he tried to old them back. Riza held him close and swayed slowly with him rubbing his back. Ed soon fell asleep on her shoulder. Al smiled watching them as he finished. Roy picked Al up, "lets get you both to bed." Al nodded sleepily. Riza carried the tiny Ed in her arms up to a guest room with two beds. She went over and carefully layed Ed in his bed and tucked him in under the covers. Roy went over and set Al in his bed and tucked him in. Ed curled up quietly. Riza and Roy went over to the door ready to leave. Riza smiled, "good night boys sweet dreams." She turned off the light and shut the door, but left a small crack of light. Al rolled onto his side and fell asleep. He had forgotten when he was two, and ed was three, Ed was constantly falling off his bed during the night...

About 3 hours later Riza shot up when she heard Ed cry out from the other room, and continue crying. Riza ran over to the room and opened the door to find Ed on the floor curled up in a ball crying, his left arm clutched to hid chest. Al was beside him, in tears, not knowing what to do. Riza ran over and carefully picked him up, "shhh its ok, tell me what happened." She said slowly rocking him softly. Ed sobbed quietly and said softly, "i...i f-fell off de bed." he said softly. riza saw him clutching his arms, "can I see your arm Edward?" Ed slowly let her see his arm with tiny whimpers. Riza gently looked at his arms. She frowned, "we need to get you to the hospital, your arm might be broken." Ed whimpered softly. Riza stood up slowly with him and looked to Al, "go get Roy up, "we need to get you both dressed and get dressed before we can go." Al nodded and ran in the next room and shook Roy awake, telling him what had happened. Riza was glad some of the other Alchemist had went and got clothes for the two boys. She gently got Ed dressed in a black shirt, black pants and boots and a red trench coat, like his old outfit, but smaller. Roy came in with Al, both fully dressed. Riza went and quickly dressed then came back in and picked Ed up gently. Riza looked at Roy, "we'll go shopping soon, we need to make sure this cant happen again." Roy nodded as they left the house quickly. Riza held Ed close as they drove to the hospital. Riza and Roy popped out of the car as they got their and ran inside. Riza went straight to the desk with the whimpering Ed. The receptionist's eyes widened, "General Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, "what can i do for you?" She asked quickly. Riza looked at her, "Edward fell, and might have broke his arm." She said in a rush. The receptionist nodded and led them back to a area and looked at Riza, "the doctor will be here soon, you can just sit and relax until then." she then left. Riza sat down and rocked Ed slowly, who fell asleep again. Riza pulled out her cell phone and called someone, "is there anyway you can go pick up omthings for us? i need a toddler bed, a car seat, and a booster seat, and a booster seat for a chair then a high chair." She smiled into the phone, "thanks, just drop those off at the house." The person on the other end agreed and they hung up. Riza smiled up at Roy, "got everything covered. We'll go shopping for clothes later." Roy nodded. Al was asleep sitting beside Roy's seat, his head resing on Roys knee. Soon the doctor came in, "wheres the little one with the broken arm?" Riza stood up and said softly, "Eddie, wake up sweetie." She said softly. Ed woke up and yawned softly rubbing his eye sleepily. The doctor smiled, "so this little one is the full metal alchemist?" Riza smiled and nodded and set Ed on the bed carefully. Ed looked up at her paniced, he couldnt stand doctors. Riza soothed his hair, "i'm right here." The doctor smiled, "i'll get the x-ray machine." The doctor left. Riza kissed Ed's forehead, "its ok buddy, you'll be ok."

Soon the doctor came back in with the machine. The doctor smiled, "can you lay down buddy?" Ed did as he said as the doctor carefully layed his arm on the plate thing and put the heavy jacket on him. He looked to Riza Roy and Al, "can you come out into the hall with me?" Riza nodded and they all went out into the hall. Ed whimpered as tears started to roll down his face no wanting to be alone in the hospital. As soon as the Doctor said she could, Riza ran into the room and gently lifted the vest off of him and Ed latched onto her with his good arm bursting into tears. Riza picked him up and rocked him slowly humming softly to him. The doctor sighed, "i'll be back with the x-rays soon." He left again. Riza sat with Ed carefully as she calmed him and held him close to her chest. Ed fell asleep again, his head pillowed on her chest.

The doctor came back in 15 minutes frowning. He put the x rays up on the little light thing and turned on the light thing. he pointed to the bone, "his arm is indeed broken... in two places." Riza gasped softly as she held Ed closer, "poor baby." She said softly soothing Ed's small head of blonde hair. Ed slept calmly. The doctor nodded, "we will have to put it in a cast for six weeks.." Riza could feel as tears slipped down her face and held Ed closer. Roy wrapped his arm around Riza. The doctor went and got the supplies needed. He came back, "hold him still and i'll put the cast on." Riza nodded holding Ed steadily. The doctor started to wrap his arm in the cast carefully.

Ed stayed asleep through this. The doctor sighed, "all done." Ed's tiny arm was covered in a red cast. Riza held him close again. The doctor sighed, "you can take him home now, "just make sure you be careful." Riza and Roy nodded getting up, paying, then leaving quickly. When they got home all the stuff they Riza had asked for was there, and more. Riza smiled and looked up at Roy, "this is going to be the start of a wonderful parenthood." They walked inside with their two boys. 


	2. Breakfast time!

Riza walked upstairs and layed Ed in his new toddler bed, it was just a small bed with half railings on it, so he could still get out but he couldn't fall out. Riza smiled down at the small boy and kissed his forehead.

Ed curled up calmly asleep. Roy went and layed the now sleeping Al on his bed. Riza smiled as she looked over at them, she looked back over at Ed and couldn't help it as her heart melted, Ed had his tiny thumb in his mouth as he slept.

Riza smiled and hugged Roy, "lets go to bed my love, its late." it was actually 3 Am. Roy nodded and led them into their room and they soon fell asleep together.

The next morning Ed woke up. He sat up and stretched yawning softly. He slowly climbed out of bed and toddled down the stairs. He opened the door silently and went outside quickly. Ed giggled as he ran around.

He went over to a area and clapped his hands together once then hit the ground. Suddenly the solid ground changed to a mud puddle. he giggled as he splashed in the mud happily.

Riza woke up and went to the boys room. Her eyes widened as Ed was missing from his bed, "Edward? Where are you Edward?" She said worriedly running around the house. Roy looked out the window and smiled, "my love, look out the window."

Riza ran over and looked out the window breathing a sigh of relief. She ran downstairs out and the door in seconds. She ran over and kneeled next to edward. She looked at him and said sternly, "you don't go outside unless you have me or Roy with you? Do you under stand me Edward?"

Ed nodded still splashing in the mud. Riza picked him up and carried him inside. she wrapped his cast in a plastic bag after wiping off that hand and then took off his clothing and setting him in the bathtub and started to wash him.

Edward pouted wanting to stay dirty. Roy smiled standing in the doorway, "I'll go make us breakfast my love, have fun with the cranky one." He left heading for downstairs.

Riza smiled as she bathed Ed humming softly. Ed watched her curiously. She smiled as she finished and emptied the muddy water then filled it with clean water and put bubbles in it. She smiled, "play with the bubbles while i get your clothes ready Eddie."

She stood and went to his and Al's room. She could faintly hear Ed splashing in the tub giggling. She smiled as she got everything she would need.

She smelt somethin funky in the room. She made a face and looked around. She noticed, Ed's bed had a small wet spot on it. She giggled softly, she had remembered someone talking about their son wasn't potty trained by time they were 4, she guessed Ed was the same way. She took his sheet and blanket off the bed and put them in the washer, washing it.

then went back up and set Ed's clothes on the counter. She smiled as she knelt beside the bubble covered Ed, "time to get out sweetie." Ed nodded standing up. She let the bath water go and got Ed out, gettting all the bubbles off of Ed.

She smiled as he giggled and tried to get away. She caught him and quickly dressed him. She stood up and set him on her hip tickling his belly, "did you have fun playing with the bubbles eddie?"

Ed nodded giggling. She smiled, she officially loved it when Edward was in a good mood.

She carried Edward down stairs smiling when she saw Al sitting in his booster seat, sleepy eyed. She smiled and looked over to Roy who was making pancakes, toast, and bacon.

She smiled as she sat Edward in his high chair. Edward pouted and squirmed around, "why do i have to be in here?" he asked her Riza smiled and said in a whispered voice to him, "so you can be taller then Al while you eat breakfast."

Ed's facial expression brightened and he laughed softly and stage whispered back, "me taller then Al?" Riza smiled and nodded, "see? you have to look down to see him now? Don't you like your seat now?" Ed giggled and nodded enthusiasticly.

Riza smiled as she looked over to Roy and winked as she went over and helped him finish cooking.

Riza made Edward and Al two smallish plates of everything on it. She went over and set Edward's in front of him then sat Al's in front of him.

She smiled as they slowly started to eat. She and Roy smiled as they sat down and ate themselves. She was eating half slow, distracted by how cute Ed and Al looked as they tried to eat big bites, too big for their little mouths.

As soon as Roy was done he went and started to wash dishes, soon Riza's plate was added to the pile, followed by Al's and lastly Ed's

Riza picked Ed up and smiled, "i think its nap time, then we can go outside and play." Ed wasn't really listening, he was half asleep.

Riza carried him upstairs and dressed him in his pajamas and secretly slipped a pair of toddler sleep pants **(you know like that one commercial with the 'im a big kid now' thingie)** under his pajamas.

She layed him in the fresh blanket and sheet and tucked him in tightly, "sweet dreams Edward." She kissed his forehead and went over helping Al into his pajamas then tucked him in the same way, "sweet dreams Al."

She left the room the way she had the night before, turnin off the light and only leaving the door open a crack.  
**_**  
**Whoo! two reviews! less then 24 hours! a new record! :D 4-5 subscriptions! i am happy... Review please :D as soon as i saw i had two reviews i was on the ball with typing quickly... :) i love all my reviewers thank you sathreal and RenCC123! :D ILY ALL! :D**


	3. PlayTime at the Park!

Ed whimpered as he tossed and turned in his bed from his dream. He suddenly sat straight up as tears ran down his face and he trembled softly.

Riza poked her head in the door having heard whimpers. She frowned seeing Ed trembling alone in his giant bed. She crossed the room quickly and picked him up cradling him close, "shhh, its ok, whats the matter Eddie?" Ed whimpered clinging to her, "i had a bad dweam." he whimpered out softly.

Riza couldn't help but smile softly as she sat down in a rocking chair and rocked him slowly humming softly.

Ed slowly started to calm down as he curled closer to her. and layed his head on her shoulder not wantin to sleep again.

Riza smiled softly, "how about we eat lunch then we'll go to the park? how does that sound?" Ed nodded, "okie mommy."

Riza smiled and held him close as she went downstairs and set him in his high chair fixing lunch. She smiled as she saw Roy come from the living room with Al following close behind him.

Al jumped into his seat just as Riza came over and gave them all their lunch. She smiled getting a sippy cup of apple juice for Ed and a small glass of milk for Al then water for her and Roy.

Al ate quickly while Ed ate in tiny bites. Roy smiled as he and Riza ate and washed their plates once they were done. Al walked over and gave them his plate smiling. Riza smiled as she went over to ed once he was finished and put him on the ground, "go upstairs and wait for me, I'll come get you dressed so we can go to the park." she said as she took his plate and started to wash it.

Ed giggled and nodded running upstairs quickly. Riza smiled as she washed his cup and plate quickly then went upstairs and dressed Ed.

She picked him up and carried him down stairs tickling his belly. Ed giggled and squirmed around curling into a tiny ball.

Riza smiled as she put her coat on and looked towards Roy and Al, "come on, lets go on to the park everyone." She led the way out the door quickly. _  
Riza put Ed down on the ground carefully once they got to the park. Ed giggled running off towards the playground. Al ran after him giggling.

riza smiled and sat on a bench with Roy so that they could watch them easily. Roy wrapped his arms around Riza gently smiling.

Riza smiled leaning against him. Ed soon came back over after 30 minutes droopy eyed. Riza smiled picking him up and cradling him close as Al continued to play with his new friends.

They sat there till close to supper time when they finally left and went home, Al was bouncing around talking about his new friends, while Ed was sound asleep in Riza's arms.

Riza smiled laying Ed on the couch and went to fix supper quickly. She fixed chicken, green beans, mashed potatos, and corn.(the usual meal for most country bumpkins of my small town usa town e.o)

She smiled as she put the food on the table and went and smiled down at the sleeping Ed. She kneeled beside him and gentlys shook him, "wake up Eddie, its time to wake up." She said gently.

Ed woke up and sat up slowly rubbing his eyes sleepily. Riza smiled and picked him up and carried him into the kitchen and carefully sat him in his chair and put the food on his plate and gave him his plate and a sippy cup of milk.

Riza smiled as she sat down and started to eat after giving Al and Roy all of the things they needed. Riza smiled as she got up to the do the dishes after she was done quickly.

She giggled as Al tried to get Ed out of the high chair but it was a little awkward since Ed was up so high. Roy came over hand helped Ed down smiling.

Riza smiled, "boys, go upstairs, Al go and help Eddie into his pajamas and i'll come up and tuck you up in a couple of minutes."

Al nodded and ran upstairs quickly. Ed toddled after him quickly but taking more time. Riza smiled as she soon finished the dishes and dried off her hands.

She took Roys hand and led him upstairs smiling. Ed was bouncing on his bed giggling. Riza frowned, "Edward, no, you'll hurt yourself, no jumping on the bed."

Ed pouted but stopped sitting down. Riza tucked him in as Roy tucked Al in. Riza smiled, "go night-night Eddie." She went over to Al, "sleep tight Alphonse."

Al sighed as he fell asleep quickly. Ed was already out like a light. Riza smiled as she turned the light off 


	4. Kidnapped! Oh no!

**Ok i got this idea from last nights episode of FMA, on Cartoon Network, where Scar is going around killing State Alchemist, and he almost killed the Elric Brothers, well mainly Ed but still... Read and you will see what i mean D**

Riza smiled as she looked up the stairs, "come on you guys! its time to go to the park!"

Edward bounded down the stairs and giggled as Riza scooped him up into her arms.

Riza smiled as she nuzzled him smiling. Edward giggled as he curled closer to her.

Riza smiled as she went out the door followed by Roy, who was carrying Al.

Roy went up to Riza and wrapped a arm around her waist, "trying to make everyone go faster, love?"

Riza giggled, "i remember you being impatient, so i cant be impatient?" Roy smirked, "You can, its just odd for you to be impatient." He said nuzzling her like she had Ed.

Riza giggled as they got to the park. She gently sat Ed on the ground, who ran off quickly.

Roy smirked as he put Al down then sat down with Riza on a bench. Riza cuddled up to him, "love, we havent, really had time to talk," She said taking his hand in hers.

Roy smiled, "what do you want to talk about, my love?" Riza shrugged, "we should let Armstrong and the others babysit this saturday, we can go on a date, we havent been on one in weeks." She said practically bouncing in place.

Roy chuckled softly, "yes my love, we will ask them this afternoon if they can babysit this saturday."

Riza smiled as the conversation ended and they just cuddled. Riza accidentally dozed off for ten minutes. She woke up to find Roy had dozed off also.

She slowly sat up so Roys head was pillowed on her shoulder. Riza looked around and saw Al, playing with his friends, but no sign of Ed.

She frowned looking even closer seeing if he was hiding, she still didnt see him.

She gently shook Roy, "wake up, Roy wake up! I cant find Edward!" She got up as soon as he was awake and started to run around, dodging little kids, looking for Edward

She started to hyperventalate as she didnt see him anywhere. She quickly ran back to Roy and broke down, "Love! i cant find him! Our baby, he's gone... i-i i cant find him." She cried out.

Roy soothed her hair, "shh, love, calm down, we will find him, i promise you, i promised you 2 years ago, i will stick by your side, i'll do that today, and i will be by your side as we find our son."

Riza nodded taking a deep shakey breath and stopped the tears. Roy kissed her forehead, "call Armstrong and the others, we'll need their help."

Riza nodded calling Armstrong and telling him to get the others. When she had hung up she ran around to the others mothers asking if they had seen anything.

As Armstrong and the others got there Riza was asking a mother of 4 questions, "have you seen a little boy, hes about two, he has a red cast on his arm, blonde hair and golden eyes?"

The mother nodded, "yes, there was this guy who came near him, he picked him up and ran, I thought he might be his uncle playing with him."

Riza's eyes widened, "can you describe the guy please?" The mother nodded, "he had really tan skin, and he wore a white shirt under a yellow jacket, he wore very dark sunglasses so i couldnt see his eyes, and he had a strange x shaped scar on his face."** (Bet cha didnt see that coming?)**

Riza's breath caught in her throat, "oh no... scar..." she looked at the mother, "thank you."

She quickly ran over to Roy, "Scar has him." Roys eyes widened.

-Cut scene, somewhere else exactly 1 hour later-

Ed whimpered as he stared up at Scar. Scar smirked evily, "you wont be a problem to exterminate this time will you, Full Metal Alchemist?" Scar clenched his fist then unclenched it, turning it into a claw like shape.

He slowly lowered his hand, right above Edwards Face. Edward whimpered flincing away turning over onto his stomach whimpering over and over again.

Scar placed his hand on Ed's head, "I pray to Ishvala that he welcomes you with open arms, in this form, you are not a killer, yet."

Just then a shot rang out, Scar grunted in pain as Ed screamed, afraid. A second and third followed, making Ed scream again. Scar backed away and quickly ran, cradling his now injured arm.

Riza quickly ran over and scooped Ed up into her arms rocking him slowly. Ed cried into her shoulder.

Roy came over and gently layed a blanket over Ed, who was shivering and trembling eavily.

Riza sighed, "lets get him home..." She said softly. Roy nodded leading her out to the car, where Armstrong was in the passanger seat holding the crying Al.

Armstrong was surrounded by sparkley thingies as he said, "now now, cheer up, The Coronel and the Lieutenant, will bring Young Edward back in one piece."

Roy helped Riza into the backseat, behind Armstrong. Roy went around and sat in the backseat, behind the drivers seat. He took Al from Armstrong. He smiled sadly, "no more tears Alphonse, We have your brother, see? he's safe now."

Al stopped crying and hugged Ed quickly. Riza smiled sadly, "when we get home, we'll get you both to bed. Does that sound good?" Ed and al nodded sleepily.

As they arrived home Riza got out holding both the sleeping Ed and Al. Roy ran ahead and opened the door for Riza as she walked in and went upstairs putting the brothers into bed gently.

She kissed their foreheads and sat in the rockin chair watching them, making sure they stayes safe through the night.

**Tada! :D the 4th? chapter! :D whahahah! what now? oh yeah! i do not own FMA! I only own the plot, kinda, teehee, buttttt i wish i owned it D: i just read the summery of the full series soooo... i'm like 'wow... i messed up big time...' but who cares? i made random stuff now whahahah!**


	5. Eddie got sick! Oh no! :o

**I do not own FMA i wish i did... but sadly i don't... anyway... I thank all my reviewers/followers etc and i really really would like if you have a chapter made to your idea, just ask me and or message me and your wish shall be my command :D**

Riza smiled as Ed was running around, the cast off his arm as he giggled glomping Al who squealed as he fell but broke out in a fit of giggles as he and Ed wrestled too see who would win...

Al won. Ed pouted until Al poked him in the side which made him squeak a giggle jumping. Riza smiled as she went inside leaving Roy to watch them as she went to make lunch.

She giggled softly as she heard Armstrong come and yelling 'oh look at you Elric brothers! you fight more then cats and dogs! Not like me and my siblings! Why we were picture perfect well behaved kids'

She rolled her eyes as she made spigetti humming softly and watched as Ed ran into the house followed by Al, Roy, and Armstrong.

She smiled as Armstrong yelled surrounded by is sparkles, "oh dont run from me young elrics! I didnt mean to throw those leaves on you!"

Ed and Al giggled as Ed squealed out, "your lying Sparkles!" Al giggled, "Sparkles Sparkles Sparkles!"he said running around in circles around Armstrong.

Riza smiled, "Ed, Al go wash up! lunch is almost ready!" Ed and Al ran upstairs and washed their hands giggling as Roy helped Riza fix the plates.

Armstrong set the table like the 'gentleman' he is. Riza smiled as she picked Ed up as he ran in and set him in his high chair planting a kiss on his forehead and giving him his spigetti.

Ed giggled as he ate messily. Riza smiled and helped Al in his seat then gave him his spigetti and a kiss on the cheek then went over getting her plate and sitting down as she ate quietly

Armstrong and Roy ate silently but soon got in a deep discussion about the next battle and training of the new state alchemist.

Riza was distracted by Ed who was making a mess of his spigetti, big time. Al was finished first, for once, and ran over putting his dishes in the sink and running into the play room giggling.

Riza finished soon and went over starting the dishes and soon she was finished washing dishes. She smiled and went over picking ed up smiling, "bath time little one." Ed pouted but nodded.

Riza carried him to the bathroom and undressed him, sitting him in the tub and washing him as Ed played quietly, he looked a little flush.

She frowned and felt his forehead and her frowned deepened, "awh, poor baby your running a fever." She finished giving him his bath and picked him up drying him off gently.

She took him to the bed room and dressed him in footed pajamas and sat with him in the rocking chair rocking him gently.

He started to fall asleep as she rocked him humming and rubbing his back in a soothing motion. She smiled softly as she heard soft snoring coming from him.

She got up and layed him in his bed tucking him in gently. She left the room and went to find Roy sighing.

When she found Roy she hugged him sighing, "Eddie is sick, he has a fever so i put him to bed." He nodded, "very good my love, your a wonderful mother." She smiled and just cuddled close to his chest.

FMA!

Later that night she woke up to coughing, sputtering and crying. She ran to the boys room and found Ed sitting in his own upchuck crying.

She ran over and gently undressed him there so he was out of the clothes and took him to the bathroom.

She set him in the tub and washed him off gently and left him there to play for a couple of minutes while she ran in the room and grabbed his blanket and clothes and ran them to the laundry room.

She came back in the room and lifted him up and dried him off and went and sat on the couch in the living room with him rubbing his back gently as she stayed up with him quietly.

**This was suppose to be cute and fluffy... i like the motherly Riza and the childish Ed ^-^**


End file.
